


Distraction

by MudkipBrony



Series: Persona 5 Girls Week [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Sunshine flowing through windows on a spring day can pull anyone's attention.
Series: Persona 5 Girls Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214069
Kudos: 5





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Sunshine

It wasn't hard to pull Ann's attention from class. Whatever going on outside was ~~usually~~ more interesting than what she was being taught. But today? Today was nice. Not overly hot, not too breezy, the sunshine hitting the window _just_ right. She'd probably have a photoshoot later with weather so nice. And if by some miracle she didn't? Well, maybe she could pull a certain hermit out of her hermitshell. 

* * *

It hard to pull Makoto's attention from class. There was a time and a place for wandering thoughts and the classroom was not it. But today? Today was nice. Not an overly good day personally, she had to admit. But the weather just made her feel like everything would be all right for once. She remembers reading something about how sunshine helps with depressive episodes. She might have to double-check her sources.

* * *

Haru's mind was always drifting back to her plants. In rain or shine, snow or wind, she worried about her planters on the school roof. But today? Today was nice. She'd have to check on her planters later on, make sure everything was okay up there. The sunshine came through the windows and she could already imagine a light breeze blowing her hair as she worked on the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short.


End file.
